A Very Short Trip
by Ozzallos
Summary: Ranma decides his only hope resides within the mirror and wishes himself to the last place he would ever expect. I know, Standard Fanfic Plot 8: Ranma uses mirror, sufferes midlife crisis. Nah, it's not what you expect


**A Very Short Trip**

By Ozzallos

**R**anma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts fingered the cracked antique mirror with a certain amount of trepidation. He traced the fissure across the face and wondered if it still had enough power to do what needed to be done. It was, after all, The Last Resort. He handled it gently, as if it were a time bomb or some other implement of mass destruction because in reality it was. Or that was his intention at least—To totally obliterate his current life in favor of one he could actually be happy in.

It just wasn't happening with Akane. Period. There was something to be said about opposites attracting, but then there was something to be said about matter/anti-matter reactions as well. The concept of common ground simply didn't exist for the pair, no matter how hard they tried to create some. Sure, they could lay the foundation and even pretend that is was some chance at a life …Until reality came along and washed that settling foundation away like a tidal wave pounding the beach. Then all that remained was an arrogant, mouthy martial artist and his terminally angry, untrusting fiancée. It was hard to build a relationship, let alone marriage when both partners couldn't give an inch to the other. Sprinkle in the regular chaos that accompanied Ranma's normal life and you have a recipe for disaster.

And now it was time to change all of that.

_"Airen date with Shampoo!"  
"I expunge thee, foul sorcerer!"  
"Now where am I!"  
"I won't allow you to take Shampoo!"  
"OH HOHOHOHOHOHO!"  
"Sweeto!"  
"Stay away from my Ran-chan!"  
"What are you up to, Son in-law?"  
"Baka Pervert!"_

The sounds slapped against him like a shockwave and all of a sudden the roof he had been sitting on became very crowded. A new brawl was about to commence when they saw what exactly was in Ranma's hands, giving pause to fiancées and rivals alike. Nabiki took bets from the yard below while Kasumi stopped her sweeping to view the spectacle. The mob was dead silent. What was his heart's desire? What would he wish for? A single tear hit the cracked mirror and he voiced his desire in a hoarse whisper.

"I just want to go somewhere where I can find somebody who loves me for who I am and be happy…"

Reality twisted around Ranma Saotome and he vanished from the tiled roof. Half of those witnessing the event were crushed with sorrow. Ranma had not wished for them specifically. In fact, it sounded very much like he wanted out of their lives completely. The other half instantly cheered; the troublemaking martial artist was now, ironically, out of their lives completely.

* * *

Ranma could feel reality taking shape around him and his hearts desire began to unfold from within the mirror. Even as he drifted through time and space, Ranma wondered exactly what new reality he would be deposited into. No doubt his heart's desire would be fulfilled, but in what manner? Where? A final wave of disorientation washed over him and his head snapped up. He gasped. It was impossible. Around him stood Happosai, Cologne, Kuno, Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga and of course, Akane, with both Nabiki and Kasumi close by. All of them were staring at him with wide eyes. He looked at them, then back at the mirror. His incredulity rapidly descended into dejection as he realized the mirror had deposited him right back into the very same spot he had just vacated ten seconds earlier. The moment hung in the air and finally broke. 

Chaos resumed.

Ranma had just enough time to toss the mirror off the roof in disgust before getting back down to the business of extricating himself from yet another fine mess. The antique hit the ground and shattered, but Ranma could care less. It didn't have enough power, lost its magic or something. Whatever it was, it hadn't been enough. Could God really hate him that much?

What Ranma Saotome, heir to the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts failed to realize was that the centuries old mirror had worked exactly as advertised. It had transported him somewhere where he could find that somebody. Somewhere he could be loved for who he was and somewhere he could be happy.

It wasn't the mirror's fault that that place was closer than he would have ever imagined.

**End.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

_**I**s this story even big enough for an Author's notes section? Just something was naggin at me after browsing through the 500th "Let's use the Mirror!" plot. Certainly don't expect any awards on this one and I'm not even sure I would call this a story. More like a morsel, so I'll take some time to fill people in on the status of my other works._

_**No Need For Goddess** is 1/3rd complete and coming along nicely.  
**Not A Clue** is a new work that popped into my head recently. It's a Kasumi+Ranma and that's as detailed as I'm gonna get because it takes an entirely different direction than most K+R fics out there. You'll like it, trust me. I want to surprise you :D  
**Exact Change** is getting another chapter! (damn you all) This will take place in the future nabiki saved where she finds out there is a few loose ends to be tied up... Namely a Ranma from a timeline that shouldn't exist. _

_Let's see, what else... No, I can't tell you about that one yet, so until next time, ja ne!_

_(sorry about any extra alerts in editing) _


End file.
